


bigger and better and best

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Bitty: go to bed, you aren't supposed to be hangover on christmas morning<br/>Holster: joke's on u<br/>Holster: it's already christmas morning and i am drunk, not hangover<br/>Bitty: touché''</p><p>Bitty and Holster spend their first Christmas as a couple apart. They text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bigger and better and best

Holster didn't want to be with his cousins, but they had said that they would be around Samwell the day before Christmas and his mother hadn't let him tell them to fuck off. 

Holster liked his cousins, Holster found his cousins hilarious. They were really cool, they were two years older than him and they used to sneak him drinks when he was underage. 

The thing was that Holster should have been in Georgia. 

He hadn't told his mother that he was dating someone, because explaining to her that he was dating a boy four years younger than him could get complicated. He had decided to wait until Bitty was 22, maybe. He had told her that he was staying at Samwell with Ransom, rather than, you know, telling her that he was travelling and meeting his boyfriend's parents. 

But then his cousins appeared. Holster was still replaying the conversation in his head. 

"Adam, honey, your cousins are spending Christmas with you in Samwell!" his mom had said.

"Mom, I have to do something," Holster had answered, trying to look for an excuse that wasn't _holy shitting fuck no i have a roadtrip to make_.

"Is that something more important than your family?" His mother had said. 

He had decided to shut up, because there was only a correct answer to that question, and it wasn't the one that he wanted to give, so, really, the war was done and he had lost all of the battles.

"I know that you'll want to do something, honey," his mom had said, sweetly. "But you can spend the a few days with them and spend time with your boyfriend or whatever that you are gonna do later, maybe during another break."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Holster said, trying to remember when he had told his mother about Bitty in the boyfriend context (he talked about Bitty all the time, but mostly as a teammate who was his friend).

"You don't have a boyfriend? Then, who is that blond guy who I've seen you kiss in Justin's Facebook?"

"You are friends with Ransom on Facebook? Mom!"

***  
Holster: _TRAITOR_  
Ransom: _????_

***  
Holster: _my mom knows that we are dating_  
Holster: _also she and ransom are facebook buddies_  
Holster: _i don't like it_  
Bitty: _oh honey_  
Bitty: _do you want pie?_  
Holster: _no >:(_  
Bitty: _do you want to see a movie?_  
Holster: _no >:(_  
Bitty: _do you want ransom to unfriend your mom on facebook?_  
Holster: _yes >:(_  
Bitty: _okay, i'll give him pie and talk to him_  
Holster: _u r the best i'll suck ur dick_  
Holster: _< 3_  
***

Bitty had been in Georgia for two days. They were going to go together to Georgia, a roadtrip, but, since Holster couldn't go, he had left even before than what they had planned. Holster wanted to meet Bitty's family, but his own family was more important in Christmas, apparently. 

Holster was used to share everything with Bitty, even the bathroom (and the showers, but that was something that Ransom didn't need to know), and now he missed him because he hadn't seen him in too many days.

***  
Holster: _i cant go with u to georgia, family_  
Bitty: _oh :(_  
Bitty: _i'll tell my parents_  
Bitty: _the good thing here is that you won't meet my grandpa_  
Holster: _i wanted to meet your grandpa, dude_  
Bitty: _no u did not_  
Bitty: _he only talks about football_  
Holster: _i know a lot about football_  
Bitty: _i know more than u about football and i haven't played since i was twelve_  
Holster: _you used to play football?!!?!?_  
Bitty: _..._  
Bitty: _no_  
Holster: _I NEED TO SEE THAT_  
Bitty: _nO_  
Holster: _bro :(((((_  
***

Holster was alone in the Haus with Ransom, because being in last year apparently mean pain, suffering and having the last test two days later than everyone else (except if you were Lardo, because Lardo was a lucky, artsy, little shit).

When Holster's cousins arrived, it was the 24th and they brought beer. It wasn't necesary, because the reserves of beer of the Haus were frankly amazing (even Chowder had two cans of beer under his bed. The only place where beer couldn't be found was the kitchen, but that was Bitty's fault) but it was a nice gesture. They were travelling 'where destiny took them', which probably meant that they were going to be murdered by some random dude. It was fine, though, because they were usually nice and knew Ransom, which meant that they were all going to get drunk together as a family.

"So, Ransom, how did that last trip to the Niagara Falls with here our dearest cousin go?" One of his cousins said, palming Holster's back.

"Oh my god, you are not going to believe--"

It was a nice thing that Bitty's text arrived when it did, because Holster was sick of that story.

***  
Bitty: _my little cousin is trying to learn to bake and I appreciate it, but he's putting too much flour and he's ruining my cookies_  
Holster: _no one can ruin something that u r baking, bro_  
Bitty: _that's the most romantic (and true) thing that you've ever said to me_  
***

Holster was already losing count of how many beers he had drunk. 'A lot' was the only number that he could think of. Two of his cousins were trying to get Ransom to hook them up with someone of the team (Bitty: _why did ransom just ask me if my booty is free for a hook up??? he remembers that i am dating you right_ ) and the other two were singing along to Katy Perry. 

***  
Holster: audio  
Bitty: _are you singing booty, booty, booty, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon?_  
Holster: _yessss_  
***

Bitty was having fun baking. It was also really stressful, because there was a lot of people inside of his kitchen and a lot of food to prepare, but at least no one was asking him about his girlfriend (there were people asking him about his grades and that, honestly, was almost worse, but Bitty had a lot more practice avoiding that kind of questions).

Bitty had come out a few months ago, and most of his family didn't know how to talk to him about it, so they just didn't. They usually didn't ask him about boys, but they didn't ask him about girls either, so it could be considered a great change. And they didn't say negative things about it (they also didn't say positive things, but Bitty was going to take what he could, here). There were a few aunts who tried to ask him about his romantic life while they baked, but those questions just ended up in weird conversations that Bitty didn't want to take part of.

***  
Bitty: _my aunt just asked me about my boyfriend? and i said 'yes, his name is holster'. she asked me about your first name and I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT i am so sorry, adam_  
Holster: _i honestly don't know your first name, dude. is it richard? doesn't your mother call you dicky? or is that a joke about u being gay? if it is tell her that i love her_  
Holster: _wait don't you sign things as erb, what does the e stand for_  
Bitty: _extasis_  
Holster: _hahahaha harry potter's exams_  
Bitty: _we are terrible boyfriends_  
Bitty: _my first name's eric, btw_  
Holster: _eric? it doesn't suit you anything bro_  
Bitty: _well yeah, eric's my dad. actually not, my dad's coach. i guess that no one's eric_  
Holster: _i will spend the whole time when i visit you in summer looking at you lovingly and calling you eric, honey. and with that i mean that i will call you eric and honey, honey._  
Bitty: _my family calls me junior_  
Bitty: _also, are u drunk_  
Bitty: _aren't your cousins spending time with you in samwell_  
Holster: _ex- fuckin'- actly, man_  
Bitty: _are you getting drunk with your cousins?_  
Holster: _yesssss_  
Bitty: _oh my god_  
Bitty: _my aunt wants to see a photo of you i am going to search a photo in which you are wearing the most hideous tank top that i can find_  
Holster: _all the clothes that i own are fuckin' fabulous, man_  
Holster: _(i want faaabulous)_  
Bitty: _don't you have a photo wearing a high school musical 3 tank top?_  
Holster: _DON'T SHOW THEM THAT_  
Bitty: _OH MY GOD YOU ARE WEARING PINK SUNGLASSES YOU ARE LITERALLY SHARPAY EVANS_  
Holster: _if i am sharpay you are the creme brulee guy_  
Holster: _oh my god we are literally sharpay and the creme brulee guy_  
Bitty: _i am going to stop listening to your drunk self and i'll go back to baking_  
Holster: _FOLLOW YOUR DREAM CREAM BRULEE GUY_  
Holster: _dreams_  
Holster: _play basketball and bake u can do both don't stick to the status fucking quo_  
Bitty: _do you even remember his name_  
Holster: _i don't_  
Holster: _oh my god we've got to see the movies together!!!_  
***

Bitty was trying not to laugh, a hard thing to do because a) he was in a room full of old, baking ladies who were scandalized every time someone swore, b) he was waiting for someone to empty the oven so he could put in a batch of cookies and start doing other things, and c) his phone wouldn't stop beeping and it was fault of his really drunk and really funny boyfriend.

***  
Holster: _don't ignore me :(((_  
Holster: _dude_  
Holster: _bro_  
Holster: _brofriend_  
Holster: _bitty, honey_  
Holster: _diiicky_  
Holster: _if i say 'i am gonna suck my boyfriend' do i mean that i am gonna suck your dick or that i am gonna suck my dicky (aka you)?_  
Bitty: _oh my god_  
Bitty: _i am surrounded by family stop_  
Holster: _i am sending jokes, not sexting u_  
Holster: _should i sext u???_  
Bitty: _you are surrounded by family, too!!_  
Holster: _ransom is not family_  
Holster:  _he is like a really obnoxious neighbor_  
Bitty: _i meant the other people that are in the same room as you_  
Holster: _oh fuck are those family??_  
Holster: _i just told them a really inappropiate story about your butt_  
Holster: _they laughed tho_ / _thumbs up/_  
_Bitty: you what_  
_***_

Bitty's cousins were all really small and really cute. Bitty wanted to hug all of them and maybe see them in a even cuter than them Santa costume.

"Junior, Junior, who are you texting?" One of them asked, with the mouth full of a cookie that Bitty had given him even if he wasn't supposed to. He was weak when little kids talked to him and when people said nice things about his baking, he could not deal with both of them at the same time.

"My boyfriend," he said, without really thinking about it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Asked one of them. Bitty nodded, and a lot of questions started being asked.

"What's his name?"

"How did you meet?" 

"What's his favorite colour? Mine's blue!"

"How did you start dating?"

Bitty wasn't going to answer the last one.

***  
Bitty: _a little kid just asked me how we started dating_  
Holster: _HAHAHA_  
Holster: _he has to learn about sex eventually, bro_  
Bitty: _HE'S FOUR_  
***

They started dating in Bitty's birthday.

They had been playing never have I ever, just them, Lardo, Shitty and Nursey. It was too late for people who lived in the dorms and had to study or for people who was eighty years and didn't want to admit it to be awake.

"Never have I ever given a handjob to another boy," Shitty had said, "Drink if you've done it."

Lardo drank, and Holster drank. They were staring at each other with a facial expression that could only be defined as 'nice, bro' when Bitty drank too, trying to avoid being seen. It worked, mostly, but Holster saw him and couldn't avoid winking at him. Bitty snorted and, surprisingly, winked back.

They ended up having sex in Bitty's room after deciding that the only thing that the winner of the game (Lardo in that case) got, was really, really drunk.

Holster woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, having to spend a minute staring at Bitty, who was calmly sleeping and, frankly, looked a little bit dead. After checking that yes, he was still breathing, he got up, put a blanket over Bitty so he wouldn't get cold and came out of the room.

After he finished in the bathroom, he went back to his room, too asleep to remember to go back with Bitty.

***  
Holster: _did we hook up yesterday???_  
Bitty: _oh god i think so_  
Holster: _hahahaha cool bro_  
Holster: _can i tell ransom?? i deserve a high five for doing u_  
Bitty: _oh my god_  
Holster: _and another high five for the awesome sex_  
Bitty: _oh my god_  
Holster: _calm down bro_  
Holster: _hey we should date u are cute_  
Holster:  _and funny_  
Holster: _and great at sex when the fuck did that happen_  
Bitty: _what_  
Bitty: _are you serious_  
Holster: _yeah bro wait i'll go to your room_  
Holster: _i don't promise_ that _i won't end up making out with u tho_  
Holster: _;))_  
***

They did end up making out, but after a conversation about feelings, just like adults do.

The thing is, Holster didn't use to have a lot of feelings for Bitty. He was cute, he took care of him when he was angry, and was a good teammate. When he asked him out, it was mostly because he thought that it could be fun. 

It was. Bitty had sides that Holster didn't know about, like the sexytimes side or the 'how can that grown man be so useless at cooking pasta' raging side that only came out when they were watching TV together. 

They watched a lot of TV together. They did a lot of things together, now. 

They didn't sleep in the same bed, because it was not worth the chirps, but anytime else was fair game. Usually they were in the kitchen, because Bitty could bake and Holster could watch his shows and maybe ask Bitty for baked goods. If they had exams soon, Holster told Bitty to stop baking and start studying, because he had experience after taking care of Ransom for years. When they were not together, they did their thing and texted on and off.

***  
Holster: photo  
Holster: _is that u?_  
Bitty: _that's a bunny_  
Bitty: _where did u find a bunny to take a picture of?_  
Holster: _pet shop w/ ransom and lards_  
Holster: _it reminds me of you can we keep it_  
Bitty: _i wish_  
Bitty: _it's the cutest_  
Holster: _no, u are the cutest, bro_  
Bitty: _aww <33_  
***

Bitty's dinner was terribly boring. He didn't have to sit with the kids anymore, at least, but half the table was talking about football. The other half was saying nice things about the food, though, so Bitty listened to that part.

***  
Bitty: _one of my aunts said that my apple pie is better than her grandma's good bye_  
Holster: _one of my really drunk cousins just said that my glasses are nicer than harry potter's and i don't know how to take it_  
Bitty: _me neither tbh_  
***

It was five am when Holster's cousins went to bed. They had been drinking on and off for hours and it was hard to difference between right and left. He sat on the second floor, right beside Bitty's door, considering if trying to go upstairs was worth the possible fall.

 

***  
Holster: _i miss uuuu_  
Holster: _:((((_  
Holster: _and i miss ur butt_  
Holster: _and ur pies_  
Holster: _and ur smile_  
Holster: _but mostly ur pies_  
Holster: _i wanted to go to ur room and steal señor bunny but it's closed_  
Holster: _u don't let me prank u like before i am wounded_  
Bitty: _i took señor bunny with me when i left i am not crazy_  
Holster: _how r u awake at five am_  
Bitty: _a baby was crying_  
Holster: _was that u, babe. were u crying bc you miss me. dont be sad i love u_  
Bitty: _stop_  
Bitty: _go to bed, you aren't supposed to be hangover on christmas morning_  
Holster: _joke's on u_  
Holster: _it's already christmas morning and i am drunk, not hangover_  
Bitty: _touché_  
Holster: _lardo's door is open should i steal something_  
Bitty: _are u crazy? no_  
Holster: _ow :(_  
Holster: _i can't find the stairs_  
Bitty: _are you wearing your glasses?_  
Holster: _wait_  
Holster: _oh wow suddenly i see everything better_  
Holster: _I CAN SEE THE LIGHT_  
Bitty: _bed, sweetheart_  
Holster: _right now, love_  
Bitty: _stop making fun of me for calling you sweetheart we are dating_  
Holster: _it will never stop being funny_  
Holster: _ransom is in my bed_  
Bitty: _i see that u are not the only one having problems with stairs_  
Bitty: _what are u gonna do?_  
Holster: _share it i don't even fuckin care it would not be the first time_  
Bitty: _that's why everyone thinks that u are dating, see?_  
Holster: _we share because he's scared of ghosts_  
Bitty: _didn't you hook up when you were frogs_  
Holster: _didn't you have a crush on jack last year_  
Bitty: _oh shut up_  
Bitty: _going back to sleep, gnight_  
Holster: _night, sweetheart_  
Bitty: _/eyeroll/_  
***

If there was something that Bitty was not going to miss of Christmas, it was being woken up in the middle of the night by crying kids. Going back to Samwell was a relief. He hadn't fallen asleep until two on Christmas' eve, only to be woken up at five am by crying cousins and again at seven am by cousins who were really awake and really wanted to open their gifts. 

***  
Bitty: _my family got me a really ugly pair of shoes_  
Holster: _cool my family got me beer and a hangover_  
Bitty: _tell your family to adopt me_  
Holster: _ur already a part of the family bro_  
Holster: _a really small part_  
Bitty: _oh c'mon_  
***

Bitty's new shoes were really ugly.

Holster knew that the first thing that you thought when your boyfriend appeared on the door of the house where you lived together after days of not seeing each other wasn't supposed to be about the ugliness of his shoes, but the problem was that they were uglier than Ransom's salmon shorts.

"They really _are_  ugly," was the first thing that Holster said. He paused, and decided to keep talking, trying to avoid hurting Bitty's feelings. "The shoes, they are ugly. You look nice, bro, but they are ugly."

"I know!" Bitty exclaimed, walking towards his room. "I love my family and everything, but this are really unappealing shoes. I will burn them with the couch and no one will blame me."

"The law doesn't say the same," Holster said. He didn't actually know what the law said about burning couches and shoes, he wasn't Shitty, but he imagined that it couldn't be a nice thing. Burning things wasn't good for the environment. The environment was a law thing. Therefore, the law took care of burning things.

Bitty snorted, leaving his suitcase on the bed and, finally, hugging him. 

"Hey," Holster said. "Missed you. I want to kick your ass at karaoke. I totally haven't spent my free time here singing ABBA songs with my cousins."

"I know that you did. You have sent me videos," Bitty answered, clearly amused. "And you were going to win anyway."

"Yes, I was," Holster agreed. "I am currently the better singer at the Haus. But don't tell Lardo, because I don't want to fight her about being the best at things."

"God, y'all are terribly competitive," Bitty said, sitting down on his bed. "My mom says that it's a shame that you couldn't make it, but that if you want to come and visit this summer, we'll prepare the guest room."

"Will your parents make me sleep in another room?" Holster asked.

"Of course," Bitty answered. "And they will give you a talk about wanting you to stay there all night. They will also give me that talk. We will ignore that talk because weeks will have went through without us seeing each other. Start praying that they don't catch us."

"I will," Holster laughed and pulled Bitty closer to him. "And talking about weeks without seeing each other..."

***  
SEVEN MONTHS LATER

***  
Holster: _should i wear a tie???_  
Bitty: _it's summer in georgia what r you thinking you don't even have to wear a shirt_  
Holster: _but that would make you terribly aroused_  
Bitty: _..._  
Holster: _your parents shouldn't see you like that_  
Bitty: _aaanyway_  
Bitty: _remember that you have to watch a football match before coming so you can impress my grandpa_  
Holster: _watch it with me_  
Bitty: _'kay. the things i do for love_  
Holster: _mostly you do me_  
Bitty: _/sigh/_  
Holster: _< 3_  
Bitty: _< 3_

**Author's Note:**

> ''is the title a hsm reference?'' Yes. Yes it is.  
> Merry Christmas! I am only four days late.  
> As always, English is not my first language. Or my second. So, if there's some mistake, tell me! Every comment is appreciated.  
> And thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.  
> You can find me on Tumblr ( idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com )


End file.
